


Work For It

by FormidablePassion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon (Josie Sands), Abaddon Knight of Hell - Freeform, And both are by me, Begging, Bondage, F/M, Grace Binding, Light Dom/sub, Literally only the second fic here with this pairing, Michael (young John Winchester) - Freeform, Michael Archangel - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Rare Pair, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Abaddon knows how much Michael enjoys giving up his power for her to use him.Michael knows Abaddon loves to hear him beg.





	Work For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/gifts).



> This work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.  
> Enjoy!  
> I gifted this work to Maya for reasons.  
> She knows why.

“Mmmm...That’s right baby. Ride that dick.” Abaddon held Michael’s wrists against his lower back with one hand, rubbing her thumb along the sigils inscribed on the metal as it pressed into his tender flesh. 

Her eyes were glued to his ass as his powerful thighs worked to lift his body off her lap. She licked her plush red lips as she watched the rim of his hole catch on the head of her large black dildo. Her fingernails dug deep into the flesh at his hip as she guided him slowly back onto her cock. 

She grinned as she heard him whimper. She knew that he wanted to move faster, to feel her thrust up into him. He also know that the only was he was allowed to come was if she let him. She wanted to see how long it would take him to come from the slow, deep movements of being buried inside of him. 

She heard his muffled plea to her and pulled him slowly back against her chest, naked breasts pressing against his hot back. “What was that my love?” 

She loosened and pulled the gag down from his mouth so he could speak, “Please.” His breathless voice trembled as his legs still worked to get as much friction from the cock in his ass as possible. 

“I don’t know what you’re begging for, angel. I need specifics.” She thrust her hips up as much as their position would allow and gave a low chuckle at his choked off moan.

“Please, please fuck me harder, please let me come. Please.” His words were desperate and she loved them. She needed more of them. 

She moved her hand from his hip and ran it along his back where she  _ knew _ his wings were and dug her nails into his tender skin as she pushed him back to a sitting position. She moved her other hand around to his front and wrapped her long slender fingers around his leaking cock. 

“Keep moving at the same pace, if you can get off that way I will allow it.” She pressed her lips to the red welts her nails left and smiled against his sweat slicked back as he gave a sigh of relief and started to move again. 

“Don’t wear yourself completely out though, angel. You will still need to make me come at least twice before I take off the cuffs.” She smiled and settled in to watch as her angel struggled on her lap in an effort to chase his release. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
